This invention relates to apparatus for use in forming return vent flanges at the ends of fenders for bicycles and the like.
In the prior art the ends of fenders for bicycles and the like have usually presented sheet metal edges which are relatively sharp and thus present a substantial hazard in general use and more particularly in the event of collision or other accident.
It has been recognized that raw sheet metal edges on members of this general type may be avoided by providing bead formations or return vent flanges along sheet metal edges to present a rounded edge. However, in the case of bicycle fenders and the like such formations have been difficult to achieve because of the generally arcuate transverse cross section of the fender and the fact that the end of the fender is rounded as viewed in plan, being generally semi-circular or of a similarly curving outline.